


Gripes

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Arrow kids swap a few worsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gripes

"You wanna talk hard to deal with? I grew up with him and his different lady every night routine!" Roy griped. "Wasn't so bad in the manor, but when we moved into the penthouse..." He thunked his chair on the floor a few times with a few, too accurate mimicries of Ollie in passion...and Mia burst out laughing.

"Yeah, well, he's never dealt with having a girl around apparently...don't know what Dinah did to keep him so ignorant, but he banged right on the door at that time of the month...." Mia griped.

Roy shook his head with a wince.

"I don't know why either of you are complaining," Connor said, deadpan. They both looked at him, the man who so rarely made a bad comment on anyone. "Try dealing with him on the road, camping, and having Eddie Fyres to bait him along."

"You win!" Both the others chorused it at once.

"Win what?" Ollie asked as he came inside, and they all started laughing.


End file.
